Wolferton Splash
Wolferton Splash ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von Netflixs Serie The Crown. Überblick Die junge Prinzessin Elizabeth heiratet Prinz Philip. Während König George VI. weiter abbau, wird Winston Churchill zum zweiten Mal zum Premierminister gewählt. Zusammenfassung Am 20. November 1947: Zwei Jahre nach Ende des 2. Weltkriegs hustet König George VI. Blut. Er ist nur leicht besorgt und spült es die Toilette hinunter, da es Wichtigeres gibt: Die Hochzeit seiner Tochter Elizabeth. Daraufhin wohnt er der Zeremonie bei, bei der Prinz Philip von Griechenland und Dänemark seine Titel und Staatsbürgerschaft aufgibt und den Namen Philip Mountbatten annimmt. George verleiht seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn daraufhin folgende Titel: Baron Greenwich, Earl of Merioneth und Duke of Edinburgh. Zudem macht er ihn zum Knight Companion des Hosenbund-Ordens. Vor dem Raum wartet Elizabeth aufgeregt. Nach der Zeremonie unterhalten sich die beiden: Elizabeth: Und? Philip: Sie haben durchgehalten. Ich habe durchgehalten. Sie hätten einen rosigen Marquis mit Moorhuhn-Zucht in Schottland vorgezogen. Hättest du nicht lieber einen mit Titel, statt einen deutschstämmigen Heimatlosen? Elizabeth: Nein. Das wäre wohl ein wenig antiseptisch. Musst du wirklich rauchen? Du weißt, wie ich das hasse. Philip: Schade. Weil ich es ausgesprochen liebe.Aber wie so vieles andere werde ich es aufgeben für dich. Es folgt einiges an Geplänkel und Philip verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss, der Elizabeth ganz verzückt. Am nächsten Tag wird King George VI. für die Hochzeit zurecht gemacht und er fragt seine Kämmerer, ob er sich Sorgen um das Blut in seinem Speichel machen muss, diese jedoch sind keine Ärzte und schieben es auf das kalte Wetter. Der König weist Peter Townsend, seinen Stallmeister, darauf hin, dass es in der Kutsche vermutlich auch kalt sein wird. Dieser hat jedoch schon für Wärmflaschen gesorgt. Beim Zuknöpfen des Hemdes, schreit er den Kämmerer James an, als er den obersten Knopf nicht schließen kann. Townsend übernimmt den Rest und erzählt dem König einen schmutzigen Limerick um ihn abzulenken. Danach schließt sich der König an und erzählt einen weiteren Limerick. Daraufhin macht er sich auf in den Eingangsbereich, wo die Braut mit ihrer Entourage bereits auf ihn wartet. In der Westminster Abbey wartet Philip bereits vor dem Altar auf seine Braut. Mike Parker, sein Privatsekretär, ist sein Trauzeuge. In der gesamten Kirche stehen die Leute auf, als Winston Churchill, der als Letzter ankommt, eintritt, um ihn ihren Respekt zu zollen. Einige andere Politiker, darunter Anthony Eden, unterhalten sich über sein freches, jedoch bewunderswertes Verhalten. Als sie sich setzten, behauptet er, dass Philips Onkel Louis das ganze arrangiert hat und tituliert ihn als den Verräter Indiens. Die Kutsche fährt vor und Elizabeth und ihr Vater steigen aus. Die Vermählung der sichtbar nervösen Elizabeth und dem völlig entspannten Philip wird vollzogen. Unterdessen fragt sich Churchill, wo Philips Nazi-Schwestern sind und seine Frau verbietet ihm den Mund. Seine Frau ist darüber verwundert, dass Elizabeth Philip in ihrem Eheversprechen den Gehorsam verspricht. Als die Hochzeitsfotos gemacht werden, unterhalten sich ihre Mutter und Großmutter über ihre Entscheidung Das frisch vermählte Paar zieht nach Malta, wo Philip wieder der britischen Royal Navy beitritt, während Elizabeth Sohn Charles und Tochter Anne zur Welt bringt. Vier Jahre später kehrt das Paar nach England zurück, da sich George VI einer Lungenoperation unterzieht. Dieser erhält später eine unheilbare Diagnose und gibt Philip Ratschläge, wie er Elizabeth helfen kann, sobald diese neues Oberhaupt wird. Unterdessen kehren der ehemalige Premierminister Winston Churchill und seine Frau Clementine nach den Parlamentswahlen in Großbritannien Ende 1951 in die Downing Street 10 zurück. Historische Anmerkungen Zeitraum * 20. November 1947 - Dezember 1952 Historische Figuren * Queen Elizabeth II * Prince Philip * George VI * Winston Churchill * Anthony Eden Historische Ereignisse Prinzessin Elizabeths Hochzeit Prinzessin Elizabeth and Philip, Duke of Edinburgh heirateten am 20. November 1947 in der Westminster Abbey. Die Trauung wurde von Geoffrey Fisher, dem Erzbischof von Canterbury und Cyrill Garbett, dem Erzbischof von York, den beiden ranghöchsten Bischöfen der Kirche von England, durchgeführt. Sie war 21 und er 26, als die beiden heirateten. Prinzessin Elizabeth kam zu ihrer Hochzeit in der irischen Staatskutsche, einer von vier geschlossenen Kutschen, die von der königlichen Familie genutzt wurden. Sie wurde von ihrem Vater, King George VI, begleitet. Prinzessin Elizabeths Hochzeitskleid wurde von Norman Hartnell entworfen und aus Satin gefertigt, für dessen Kauf Rationscoupons erforderlich waren. Sie trug das Ponydiadem Queen Marys, welches kurz vor der Hochzeit brach und von Garrad den königlichen Juwelieren rasch repariert. Sowohl der König, als auch Philip trugen ihre Marineuniformen, wie es bei der königlichen Familie zu offiziellen Anlässen der Fall ist. Prinzessin Elizabeth hatte acht Brautjungfern, darunter ihre Schwester Margaret und mehrere Cousinen. Die jungen Prinzen Michael of Kent und William of Gloucester, ebenfalls ihre Cousins, waren die Pagenjungen. Philips Trauzeuge war der Marquess of Milford Haven, sein Cousin ersten Grades, der in der Serie nicht zu sehen ist. Vor der Hochzeit gab Philip, damals Prinz Philip von Griechenland und Dänemark, seine Titel und Staatsbürgerschaft auf und wurde britischer Staatsbürger, wobei er den Namen Lieutenant Philip Mountbatten annahm. Er konvertierte ebenfalls von der griechisch-orthodoxen Kirche zur englischen Kirche. Am Morgen der Hochzeit wurde er zum Duke of Edinburgh, Earl of Merioneth und Baron of Greenwich gemacht, und bekam den Titel His Royal Highness. Nach der Hochzeit nahm Prinzessin Elizabeth den Titel Duchess of Edinburgh an. Das Paar machte Flitterwochen in den Broadlands, der Heimat von Philips Onkel Lord Louis Mountbatten, bevor sie sich nach Malta aufmachten. King George's Operation King George VI. war starker Raucher, ebenso wie seine Mutter Queen Mary. Über die krebserregenden Eigenschaften von Zigaretten war damals wenig bekannt, und viele Männer der Generation des Königs begannen schon in jungen Jahren zu rauchen, da sie keine Ahnung von den Risiken für ihre Gesundheit hatten und auch nicht wussten, wie süchtig machend das Rauchen war. König Georges Lunge wurde entfernt, sein Lungenkrebs jedoch vor ihm und seiner Familie verheimlicht. Fakten * Die Folge dauert 56 Minuten. * In der Szene, in der Cecil Beaton die Hochzeitsfotos macht, sieht man die Mutter von Prinz Philip, die eine Nonnenkleidung trägt. In Wirklichkeit trug sie die Tracht zur Krönung der Königin, trug aber ein angemessenes formales Kleid für die Hochzeit. Gallerie 1promo.jpg 101malta.jpg Wolferton splash 01.jpg 101winstonclementine.jpg 101wedding2.jpg 101georgetownsed.jpg 101event.jpg 101elizabethwedding.jpg 101elizabeth.jpg 101churchill.jpg 101liz.jpg 101bride.jpg Cast * Claire Foy als Princess Elizabeth * Matt Smith als Philip, Duke of Edinburgh * Victoria Hamilton als Queen Elizabeth * Jared Harris als King George VI * Vanessa Kirby als Princess Margaret * Eileen Atkins als Queen Mary * Harriet Walter als Clemmie Churchill * John Lithgow als Winston Churchill * Jeremy Northam als Anthony Eden * Billy Jenkins als Prince Charles * Clive Francis als Lord Salisbury * Nicholas Rowe als Jock Colville * Pip Torrens als Tommy Lascelles * Harry Hadden-Paton als Martin Charteris * Ben Miles als Peter Townsend * Daniel Ings als Mike Parker * Lizzy McInnerny als Bobo Macdonald * Michael Bertenshaw als Master of the Household * Simon Chandler als Clement Attlee * Kate Phillips als Venetia Scott * Greg Wise als Lord Mountbatten * Patrick Ryecart als Duke of Norfolk * Ronald Pickup als Archbishop of Canterbury * Nigel Cooke als Harry Crookshank * Will Keen als Michael Adeane * Patrick Drury als Lord Chamberlain * Jonathan Newth als Page (Buckingham Palace) * John Woodvine als Archbishop of York * James Laurenson als Doctor Weir * Josh Cook als Footman (Buckingham Palace) * Nicholas Jones als Lord Moran * Paul Longley als Footman (Abbey) * Peter Ellis als Sandringham Gamekeeper * Martin Bishop als King's Valet * Chris Gordon als Duke of Edinburgh's Valet * Leon Hutchings als Page Boy * Oliver McKinnon-Wardell als Page Boy #2 * Josie Kidd als Secretary * Christopher Ravenscroft als Page (Sandringham) * Mark Tandy als Cecil Beaton * Rosalind Knight als Princess Andrew of Greece and Denmark * Martin Bratanov als Photographer Assistant * Steve Carroll als Press * Teddy Lewis als Groundskeeper * Edward Olhausen als Choirboy * Andy Sanderson als Prince Henry, Duke of Gloucester * Johanna Smitz als Screaming Girl * Daniel Betts als Prinz Ernst von Hannover * Paul Leon Bridger als Clarence House Footman * Emma Clandon als Royal Bridesmaid * Rita McDonald Damper als Princess Marina von Dänemark und Griechenland, Duchess of Kent * John Neville als BBC Technician * Nick Owenford als BBC Cameraman * Cadyn Page als Choir Boy/ Eton Scool Boy * Daniel Ponomari als Martin * Janette Sharpe als Naval Wife * Jay Vaisey als Princess Margarets Freundin Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 1